Concomitant with wide propagation of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to the mobile terminals are diversified, and various types of additional equipment are attached to the mobile terminals.
Among the various types of additional equipment, a camera module may be a representative device capable of photographing an object as a still image or a moving picture.
Meanwhile, camera modules having AF (Auto Focus) functions are popularly used. Here, an auto focus feedback is required to be used for more precise AF control.
However, the conventional camera module having the auto focus feedback function suffers from disadvantages in that the sensing structure for sensing a position of a bobbin affects a posture of the bobbin to generate a static tilt and a dynamic tilt.